A conventional hinge, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is comprised of a first leaf 30, second leaf 20, and a pintle 60. With respect to the first leaf 30 and second leaf 20, the first leaf 30 has circular knuckles 40, and second leaf 20 has circular knuckles 50, as part of its construction. The circular knuckles (40 and 50) are aligned alternately to form a circular cylindrical metal tube into which a pintle 60 is extended to enable the leaves to swing freely.
It is noted that if the first leaf 30 is attached a door, the circular knuckles 50 are stationary with respect to the pintle 60, and the circular knuckles 40 rotate around the pintle 60 as the first leaf 30 moves.
It is further noted that if the second leaf 20 is attached a door, the circular knuckles 40 are stationary with respect to the pintle 60, and the circular knuckles 50 rotate around the pintle 60 as the second leaf 20 moves.
An example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,005. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,005 discloses an adjustable doorstop mounts on a hinge pin that is inserted into mating hinge leafs. The doorstop has two members that are manually positioned with respect to each other and lock to set how far the door to which they are mounted can open. The doorstop members each have a means that contact only a hinge leaf of a door hinge to prevent a door from opening beyond its manually predetermined point. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,005 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,370. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,370 discloses an adjustable hinge with a first leaf and an adjustable leaf mounting assembly which includes a second leaf, a bracket, a cam, and an adjusting screw. The second leaf is mounted on the bracket and has one end extending beyond the bracket and pivotally engaged with the first leaf. The cam is rotatably mounted on the bracket and cooperates with a cam follower surface on the second leaf. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,370 is hereby incorporated by reference.
A further example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,289. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,289 discloses a first and second pair of door stop elements mounted to an existing door hinge and aligned with the barrels on the door hinge. The barrels have to be cutaway to mount the stops. The hinge pin holds everything in position. One of the pair of door stops is shaped like a metal bar with a pair of knuckles at the top and the bottom. It also has curves, indentations, flat contact points, and grooves. The back of the first stop is recessed to provide clearance to avoid the hinge barrels against which the stop is positioned after installation. The flat contact points abut against the faces of the pair of door hinges to prevent the door from opening beyond a fixed point. The first stop is used alone when the door opens up to 180 degrees. The second stop works with the first stop element and is used to limit the door opening to much less than 180 degrees. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,289 is hereby incorporated by reference.
A fourth example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,967. U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,967 discloses a door hinge which stops the swing-open motion of a door before it can strike an adjacent wall located at ninety degrees to the closed door. By stopping the motion of the door at ninety degrees, the protruding hardware of the door will not penetrate or otherwise damage the adjacent wall. Frequent repairs are therefore avoided. The door hinge is adaptable to various residential and commercial applications. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,967 is hereby incorporated by reference.
A fifth example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,644. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,644 discloses a door hinge having a particularly reliable and solid stop and holding device. The movable part of the hinge lies along the hinge pin between the fixed part and a housing which contains the holding mechanism and is integral with the fixed part. In the housing, a pivotable lever is rotationally fastened to the movable part and supports a roller against which one or more notches are pushed by a spring-loaded device. The notches define the open positions of the door. The housing is sealed and fits onto the fixed part and the hinge pin. The hinge can be used particularly in motor vehicle doors. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,644 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,596. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,596 discloses a universal hinge with the capability of performing stop and hold mechanisms without installing extra stop and/or catch components on an object abutted to the universal hinge. The universal hinge comprises a hinge body, a stop mechanism, and a hold mechanism. Both the stop mechanism and the hold mechanism of the universal hinge are provided by specially shaped hinge knuckles while no extra component is needed. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,596 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,922. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,922 discloses a detachable door lock having a door contact member which is secured to a door frame contact member. A spacer is provided between the door contact member and the door frame contact member so as to position the two members in contact with the door and the door frame, respectively. The door contact member and the door frame contact member, as well as the spacer, are releasably secured to the door hinge to maintain the door contact member in contact with the door and the door frame contact member in contact with the door frame. The door lock limits the amount of rotation of the door about the hinge and thus prevents entry through the doorway when the door is closed and the lock is attached to the hinge. The door lock may be adjusted so as to conform to various door and door frame configurations as well as to permit limited opening of the door. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,922 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,837. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,837 discloses a mullion mounted door hinge assembly for pivotally guiding upper and lower doors of a refrigerator. The hinge assembly includes a bracket which slidably accepts a generally cylindrical hinge pin. The hinge pin has a larger diameter center section and a pair of relatively smaller diameter end sections. Each of the end sections of the hinge pin extend into an accommodating opening in the upper or lower doors. The upper door is supported on an upwardly directed surface of the center section. A downwardly directed surface of the center section is supported by the lower door. A substantial portion of the weight of the upper door is transferred to the lower door and supported by the lower hinge means. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,837 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,724. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,724 discloses a hinge pin swing stop which is coupled to the hinge pin of a door hinge or other hinged object and acts to limit the rotating swing of that object about the hinge. The swing stop can include a section which acts as the replacement hinge pin, a first extension which bears upon the solidly backed structure of a door or other object, and an angular extension which is brought into interfering contact with a structurally solid support to which the hinged object is attached. The point at which swing stopping interferences are encountered is selectedly adjustable. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,724 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another example of a conventional hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,713. U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,713 discloses a hinge, which is self-locking to hold a door closed or opened and at intermediate points. The locking mechanism can be thrown out of operation when it is not desired to be used. The pintle forms a part of the locking mechanism and can adjust the locking mechanism in and out of an operative position. The pintle will not rotate when the door is being opened or closed. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,713 is hereby incorporated by reference.
The various conventional embodiments, described above, may require additional hardware and can be complex to realize the stopping function.
Moreover, the various conventional embodiments, described above, fail to provide different types of stopping mechanisms.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a door hinge which provides a user defined swing arc.
It is further desirable to provide a door hinge which provides a user defined swing arc with a gradual stopping force being applied before an end of the user defined swing arc is reached.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a door hinge which provides a user defined swing arc with interchangeable stopping mechanisms for providing the stopping function at an end of the user defined swing arc.